


Love Bites

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge given to me by agape_eternal after watching the interview on Steven’s Untitled Rock Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Shannon felt exhausted and couldn’t ever remember a time when he was so glad to leave an interview in his life. A smile crawled across his face as he realized that he was free of interviews, of shows, and his brother for the next four days and as much as he loved all of those things, he needed the break. “What the hell are you grinning at?” He heard said brother call out from across the room as they prepared to leave the studio.

“I was just thinking that I don’t have to see you ugly ass for the next four days” He replied with a laugh, ducking whatever object Jared had pick up from a nearby counter and threw at him.

“No…you don’t get to see it…but I sure do” Matt leered at Jared…before turning his stare at his older brother, his eyebrow raised with a smile. “And a glorious fucking site it is” He continued to tease as he wrapped his arms around his long time lover, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

“TMI…” Shannon shouted, walking past the two. “You need a lift?” Shannon asked the silent Tomo as he stood off to the side of the room taking in everything before him.

“Yeah…” He grinned at the older man, shouting out goodbyes to the two behind him, knowing that they were too wrapped up in each other to hear him.

“Jesus man…you almost drew blood” Shannon whined, looking at his wrist as he drove down the busy Los Angeles streets.

“Sorry…” Tomo sounded anything but apologetic as he slide across the seat, invading Shannon’s personal space.

“What are you doing?” Shannon asked, cocking an eyebrow at just how close the guitarist was to him. “Tomo?” His words got louder as he felt an arm wind its way across the back of his seat, slender fingers toying with the back of his head.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now” Tomo replied with obvious lust dripping from every word as he leaned forward as began to work his hand up his quivering thigh. “A long…long…time” He teased, nipping at the slender, yet taunt neck on the man he had been lusting after for too many years to count.

“Stop…” Shannon spoke, but there was no real emotion or threat behind his words as he tried to focus his attention on the road before him. Confusion coated him as he tried to figure out why his body was betraying him as it warmed and grew to the touch of another man. “Jesus stop…” He cried out, slamming on the breaks as they pulled up to a light, nearly hitting the car in front of them.

“Do you really want me to stop Shannon” The words were whispered grittily against his ear with yet another nip and tug added to the mix. “Because if you really want me to stop…I will”

“I don’t…I don’t know what I want” Shannon panted, shifting the lower half of his body in order to ease the growing ache there.

“I know what you want” Tomo went on with his words of torture. “You want to take me to your place, where I can lick and taste you until you are ready to explode and then…you can do just that inside of me. Is that what you want baby?” His hand moved upward, lightly hovering over Shannon’s obvious arousal. “Do you want to fuck me Shannon? Do you want to stick your dick up my ass and make me scream for you?”

Shannon was silent for a moment, eyes closed as he tried to get his sporadic breathing under control. “Shit…” He cried out at the blaring of an angry car horn behind him, his eye flying open as he started into the hungry depths of Tomo’s eyes. “Yes…fucking yes” He heard himself reply as his foot hit the gas in a heated rush. He still wasn’t sure how the hell they got to his apartment in one piece, but there they were just the same as he climbed out of the car, grabbing onto Tomo’s hand as he practically jerked the grinning man along with him.

“Hey Shannon…” He heard his elderly neighbor call out to him as he sat out by the pool, giving him a strange and yet knowing look. He had no time for words as he waved at the man quickly, ignoring his looks of knowing.

“Jesus man…I didn’t know that you liked it so rough” Tomo growled, running his hands up Shannon’s sides as he waited for him to stop fidgeting with the key and open the front door. He didn’t give the older man a chance to do much of anything once the door was open as he shoved him inside, kicking the door shut loudly behind him, before plastering Shannon to the wall beside it. “Jesus you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” He spoke abruptly before pining Shannon’s hands above his head, licking playfully at his lips before delving in and capturing them in a heated kiss. He felt the drummer hesitate for only a moment before he opened up to him, wasting no time as he dive bombed his tongue inside and began a thorough exploration. The kiss was hot and needy as his teeth nibbled and worried Shannon’s tender lips, eliciting a moan from the man each time that he did.

“Tomo…Jesus…Tomo” Shannon muttered incoherently as his body began to tingle and warm to the sensations that Tomo was awakening in him.

“Wanna taste you baby…wanna taste every inch of that fucking gorgeous body of yours” Tomo growled, tugging Shannon’s lip one final time while tripping and stumbling he led the two of them into the bedroom. He had Shannon’s clothes off without a seconds thought as he stood before him in all his amazing glory. “Anyone ever tell you what a beautiful manly body you have baby?” He asked, walking around the beautifully stunning man before him, his hands massaging every expanse of skin available. “Mmm…you taste so good” His teasing went on as he stood behind his soon to be lover, his hands exploring a broad and sculptured chest as his lips took their first taste of the skin on Shannon’s back.

Shannon felt as if his legs would give at any moment as Tomo continued to lick, lave, nibble and kiss over just about every square inch of his body. His body was a quivering mess of jelly as the man torturing him took in his distress and led him towards the bed. “Lay down on your back” He directed and he did his bidding without question as he crawled upon its softness, lying back as he watched Tomo undress before joining him. “You ok?” The guitarist asked with concern at the intent look upon Shannon’s face.

“Yeah…” Shannon swallowed nervously, his hand reaching out to touch the glowing skin, only to pull back nervously as a bout of fear crept over him.

“You want to touch me baby?” Tomo asked with a sly grin as he reached out and took Shannon’s hand into his own, kissing each finger tip before placing it upon his chest. “You can touch me all you want Shannon…I promise that I won’t mind” He smiled a real smile, his breath quickening, eyes closing as rough and calloused fingers ran their way down the middle of his chest. “Yeah…” He sighed, arching into the touch in an attempt to feel more. “I won’t break Shannon…touch me” He panted, head lulled back, mouth slightly ajar as the older man took his own innovative and began to explore his quivering flesh. “Kiss me…” It was more of a demand as he looked down at Shannon who was kneeling before him.

Nervousness gone, Shannon snaked his hand around the back of Tomo’s head before pulling him down to meet him in a fiery kiss. Bodies pressed together in an instant as a sweat induced friction began between them. Moans and groans of passion and lust expelled from both of their throats as raging hard on's came in contact with each other for the first time. “You’re fucking amazing” Shannon pronounced with a laugh as Tomo broke their contact, yet only for a moment as he literally shoved Shannon to the bed before falling down on top of him.

“Yeah…you wanna show me how fucking amazing you can be with that dick of yours?” Tomo asked in a not so patient whisper as he reached down between their bodies, pressing the two rods of hardness together before massaging them.

“Alright…” Shannon’s nervousness was back, but he refused to let the younger man see it as he wrapped his hand around Tomo’s and began to increase the motion.

“Yeah baby…that’s good” Tomo cried out, head falling back again as he allowed the energy of the moment to consume him. “I’m ready for more…how about you?”

“This is nice” Shannon replied in a squeaky voice, berating himself mentally for acting like such a child.

“Yes…it is nice…very nice” Tomo assured with a sweet smile. “But trust me when I tell you that it will be so much better when you have that fine-looking dick of yours up my ass” He teased, noticing that his games were not helping to ease his lover. “It’s ok Shan…just let me do all the work and I promise you it will be fantastic” He assured as he placed a quick kiss upon his lips before leaving in search of his discarded jeans. “Can’t do much without this” He spoke quietly, kneeling before Shannon as he opened the always present packet of lube. “You ready for this?” He asked, wanting to make sure that Shannon was willing to take that next step with him.

“I’m ready” Shannon replied with a nervous rattle in his voice as he reached out and stroked Tomo’s side, his hand running downward as it stopped nervously upon his buttocks.

“Nice…” Tomo smiled down at the man before getting back to the task of preparing him. With a quick skill he squirted the lube onto his hands working it between his fingers to warm it before lathering it upon Shannon’s penis. “Easy baby…” He chuckled as Shannon’s entire body arched forward at his simple touch. “Ok…here we go” He spoke as he straddled Shannon’s hips, situating the cock at his hole.

“Tomo wait…don’t you need to…” Shannon tried to stop the younger man, but it fell on deaf ears as a heated warmness quickly surrounded him. “Fucking Christ…” He cried out at the vice like grip grouping and molding around him.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m more then ok” Tomo panted as he began to ride Shannon for all that he was worth. He rode him quick and he rode him hard because he knew that Shannon, nor himself were going to last long. “You feel so amazing in my ass Shannon…so fucking amazing. God…why did I wait this long to attack you?” He asked, looking down at the man whose face was contorted in extreme pleasure. “You look so fucking beautiful like this baby” His talking went on…powerless to stop it as any other time he had been intimate with anyone.

Shannon couldn’t speak a word, but he hoped that his eyes spoke volumes as to how much their experience together meant to him. Locking eyes with Tomo he found those same emotions staring back at him as he reached out his hand, Tomo doing the same as fingers interlocked in a near painful grasp. Shannon came first, filling Tomo with his manly juices. Tomo came moments later as he placed their intertwined hands upon his leaking dick…creating a small enough friction to cause him to erupt all over their hands and Shannon’s stomach. Exhausted, Tomo fell atop Shannon as he tried to summons the strength to move. “Thanks Shan…” He whispered softly as Shannon rolled him onto his back, lying beside him as they locked eyes once again. “I love you”

“I love you too…” Shannon beamed down at the handsome man before leaning in to steal a love saturated kiss. “Happy Anniversary baby…”

“Happy Anniversary…” The guitarist beamed up at his lover of a year. “Can you believe that it’s been a whole year already?”

“No…” Shannon replied in loving awe. “But I do remember it like it was yesterday”

“You should…we just fucking replayed it word for word and scene by fucking scene” Tomo laughed out loud at the bashful smile he received from his lover. “I’m gong to make sure that you never forget the first time that we came together”

“It’s a memory locked within my mind for the rest of my life” The drummer assured as he pulled his partner into his arms before kissing him softly. “You make me so happy and I will always remember everything about you…about us”

“You big sap” Tomo swatted at Shannon’s chest before lying his head upon it in order to hide his tears of pure and utter happiness. “So…” He said looking up at Shannon once he was able to get control of himself “What did you have to do to get Jared to give us these next four days off?”

“I have to not fight or argue with him for an entire week and I have to listen to every fucking thing that he says” Shannon sighed, rolling his eyes as he recalled the deal he had made with his brother.

“You sold your soul to the devil for me” Tomo beamed up at the man that he loved with all his heart and soul.

“I’d do anything for you baby…you've got to know that” Shannon replied honestly.

“I do…” He finally allowed the tears that he had been hiding to fall as he pulled himself upwards and kissed his lover good and hard in reply. “I really do”

The End…


End file.
